


Spells Seize My Mind

by Lunarium



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, Inspired by Music, Mad Scientists, Magic, Magic-Users
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:40:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21640312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarium/pseuds/Lunarium
Summary: Honerva used to scoff at the ancients’ belief in magic, that is, until her research of quintessence opened her mind.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2
Collections: 300bpm Flash Exchange November 2019





	Spells Seize My Mind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Soulstoned](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soulstoned/gifts).



> Inspired by the song “Spell Eater” by Huntress. 
> 
> Absolutely could not pass up writing about my all-time favorite Voltron character! 💜

It was once believed lightning was shot by the bows of the gods until science had cleared the silly misunderstanding, years and years ago. And in hot pursuit she had followed the great minds of Altea: Godel who pioneered the study of the origins of life in the universe, Vramnel for his advancements in medicinal therapy that saved billions across several star galaxies, and Lotarious who established the foundation of the engineering that built the cities of Altea. 

The small, amoeba-like entity was a curious friend, a mystery box for her to figure out how to open and from which to derive a whole world of secrets. 

Successfully mastering it yielded a bountiful of rewards. 

It had taught her so much. _So much._

Quintessence. The very fabrics of reality, of all life. It pulsed in everything from stars and planets to the spirits of the tiniest birds and beasts. 

Quintessence, the entity breathed its secrets to her, was life itself. Oh, what Godel would think of her discovery! Lotarious if he could but gleam just a fraction of what she had gleamed! 

Deeper and deeper Honerva dug. 

Quintessence saved her precious Kova from the sands of time, promised second chance as the frailty of the mortal body collapsed under defeat of disease. And perhaps, it would save her and her dying unborn. Her loyal husband ensured he aided her dying wish in seeking the life-providing touch, and when at last after she was consumed by its embrace, and more of her little friend filled her, she learned a devastating, terrible, yet beautiful truth. 

Science was no natural enemy to magic. 

Magic and science were one. 

Disposing of her remnants as alchemist, she embraced the chaotic precise uncertainty of magic. The entity within her functioned as her guide: magic was not the silly misconceptions of their ancestors but what science could not achieve. Magic was what science limited the mind. 

Magic and science were meant to be, entwined. Fools were those who only followed one or the other. 

Science was limited to quantifying, studying, analyzing, testing, observing, making theories and conclusions based on hypotheses and tests and data analysis. 

Magic was the utilization of the profound and perfect understanding of science. And in her hands was all the knowledge of the universe, the entirety of space, reality, existence itself. Spells seized her mind, filling her with a madness—a controlled and focused madness, for she _knew_. Knew more than ever. And with her knowledge her sought where to find more of this precious life force to keep the magic alive, for life needed sustenance to thrive. 

Magic was merely a higher form of science. True magic was understanding the very fabrics of reality, of pushing what science could not fully quantify in a lab, and being able to manipulate the world around. 

She could breathe into existence terrible beauties none had ever beheld before now, turn crumbling and dying men into undefeated champions, populate a whole army from one drop of blood— 

Unstoppable. There was no limit to what she could do with the magic coursing through her. 

And all this she attributed to the single entity that sang away in her mind.


End file.
